Fate Last Hope
by juanvideo
Summary: La V Guerra del Santo Grial esta por comenzar, y nada es como el espíritu heroico EMIYA lo recordaba, ademas de ver a Kiritsugu vivo, nuevos peligros rodean a esta nueva guerra del Santo Grial, Shirou no es la misma persona que recuerda, el Santo Grial esta presente no solo en Fuyuki y Avenger es mas poderoso que antes. ¿Como se enfrentaran EMIYA y Shirou a esta Guerra por el Grial
1. Introduccion: Capitulo ZERO

**Espero que les guste, es una idea que he tenido en mi cabeza por un tiempo, si a alguien le gusta podria ser el comienzo de una gran saga, si alguien quiere hablarme de algo, por favor envieme un PM o deje un comentario en la historia.**

 **Debo aclarar que los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Type Moon, por tener los derechos en la saga Fate.**

* * *

 **Fate/ Last Hope**

Sinopsis

La V Guerra del Santo Grial esta por comenzar, y nada es como el espíritu heroico EMIYA lo recordaba, ademas de ver a Kiritsugu vivo, nuevos peligros rodean a esta nueva guerra del Santo Grial, Shirou no es la misma persona que recuerda, el Santo Grial esta presente no solo en Fuyuki y Avenger es mas poderoso que antes. ¿ Como se enfrentaran EMIYA y Shirou a esta Guerra del Santo Grial?

 **Capitulo ZERO**

En una habitación de hotel se encuentra inconsciente un hombre de mediana edad, con pelo negro y rasgos orientales, parece que se despierta, esta desorientado, se sienta en la cama e intenta concentrarse para poder recordar que le ocurrió. Kiritsugu estaba intentando entrar a la Mansión Ebern, se ve como esta frustrado de tantos intentos fallidos. De pronto, suena el celular, es Maya.

-Kiritsugu, ¿estas bien?- pregunta Maya un poco preocupada.

\- Estoy bien Maya, algo aturdido, no quieren saber nada de lo ocurrido después de todo- dice Kiritsugu mientras se soba la cabeza, recordando un poco mas de lo ocurrido.

Cuando estaba dentro de la mansión Einzbern, los homunculos que tienen de guardianes lo atacaron inmediatamente, tenia que escapar o quedarse a morir, así que les disparo, y pudo matar a unos cuantos, la mayoría se parecía mucho a Iri, con ligeros cambios pero era prácticamente el mismo rostro, parece que las pusieron de guardia a propósito para atormentar a Kiritsugu por si quería volver a intentarlo, y lo hizo.. Pudo escapar casi ileso de la mansión salvo una herida en el hombro derecho que le había proporcionado un homunculo antes de salir, aunque salió mejor que el homunculo, posado en el suelo con orificios de bala en todo el cuerpo sin ningún signo de vida. Ahí fue cuando llego al hotel, subió a la habitación, se aplico unos sedantes y se cosió la herida, después simplemente cayo sobre la cama cansado y fatigado, quedando inconsciente.

-Entonces Maya, ¿como esta la situación en Fuyuki?- pregunta Kiritsugu mientras empieza a cambiarse la ropa, aunque todas las mudas son iguales es indispensable siempre estar en las mejores condiciones posibles.

-Hasta ahora se han podido confirmar la presencia de Caster, Lancer, Assassin y Rider, no hay signos de que nadie halla invocado a Archer o Saber, y parece que Berserker vendrá dentro de poco días- dice Maya mientras que Kiritsugu termina de alistar todo su equipaje, dos maletines, uno con una moda de ropa ensangrentada y la otra con un MP5 cargada.

-¿Y como están ellos?- pregunta Kiritsugu mientras transfiere la llamada a sus auriculares y coge sus dos maletines, se prepara para salir del hotel.

-Los Masters no han comenzado a pelear, solo se tiene conocimiento de los Masters de Caster y Lancer, el Master de Assassin parece que fue invocado por alguien inesperado y se presume que el de Rider fue invocado por los Matou o por la jovencita Tohosaka- Dice Maya, Kiritsugu esta en las escaleras del hotel bajando desde el 8 piso hasta el Lobby.

-No preguntaba por ellos Maya- dice Kiritsugu mientas sale del hotel, sacando las llaves de su moto.

Maya al darse cuenta a que se estaba refiriendo, empieza a mover las mejillas lentamente hasta que una sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro. – Miyu es una buena chica, me ayuda con los haberes de la casa y es de las mejores de su clase- dice Maya cambiando el tono de voz frío que usaba anteriormente a uno mas cálido con un tono de ternura. – Shirou se ha vuelto muy curioso, aunque cumple con su entrenamiento físico, se la pasa practicando magia hasta altas horas de la noche, cada día mejora como mago-.

Kiritsugu estaba en su moto camino al aeropuerto mientras escuchaba lo que decía Maya sobre sus dos hijos, y soltó una pequeña risa. – Parece que te has ablandado Maya, hablas como toda una Madre- dice Kiritsugu con una risa en su rostro.

-Tu también Kiritsugu, nunca creí que preguntaras por tus hijos en medio de una misión- dice Maya.

En ese momento los dos sueltan una pequeña risa, los dos tenían razón, se habían vuelto mas blandos de como eran en antaño, pero, ¿acaso alguien los podía culpar?, tener una familia vuelve a cualquiera mas blando, ninguna persona puede ignorar el cambio cuando todos los días por casi diez años recibes el cariño de una familia.

Kiritsugu se estaba acercando al aeropuerto, antes de regresar a Fuyuki, tiene que completar el trabajo, Maya y Kiritsugu cuelgan el teléfono, en este momento el pequeño receso se había acabado, era hora de actuar rápido y letal, a lo que el antes estaba acostumbrado.

Kiritsugu visualizo a su objetivo, Lord Ell-Melloi II, según fuentes, piensa participar en la Guerra del Santo Grial, lo mas irónico es que parece que quiere vengarse de Emiya Kiritsugu por haber matado a su hijo en la pasada Guerra del Santo Grial, aunque nada es como lo cuentan los reportes, la IV Guerra se desarrollo de un modo diferente al que todos creen, aunque eso otra historia.

Los dos abordaron el avión que se dirigía a Fuyuki - vuelo directo. Lord Ell-Melloi II se sentó en la zona ejecutiva, Kiritsugu se hizo justo atrás de el, espero un tiempo mientras el avión despegaba para asegurar que nadie notaria su muerte y poder salir del aeropuerto con la reliquia antes de que se desatara el caos. Y así paso, el avión despego, Kiritsugu uso el hechizo llamado " Soul Dies " para asesinarlo silenciosamente, haciendo pasar por un simple sueño, tomo la reliquia que sostenía en sus brazos, y se dirige al baño para verificar si la reliquia es falsa o verdadera, el procedimiento es sencillo , debe impregnar con un poco de magia el pañuelo rojo, si es una reliquia, el pañuelo debería responder a la magia rechazándola.

El problema de la situación viene cuando el pañuelo no responde, la reliquia es falsa, en ese momento se da cuenta de que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado bien, un mago con experiencia que quiere matar a un mercenario ( el ) debería estar mas prevenido para situaciones como estas, es cuando se da cuenta que el que se descuido es el, ha caído en una trampa. Sale del baño esperando lo peor, con solo un cuchillo de supervivencia, no podía gastar mas balas de origen, en la IV Guerra gasto demasiadas.

-Bien hecho, Emiya Kiritsugu, una muerte eficaz y silenciosa, lo que se esperaba de ti, después de todo, eres el gran "Asesino de Magos" - se escucha una voz justo en el asiento en el que se encontraba Kiritsugu. Parece que todos los demás pasajeros, incluyendo las azafatas, están inconscientes en sus asientos.

-Tu eres...- dice Kiritsugu siendo interrumpido por el inesperado pasajero. –Si, soy Yggdmillennia, veo que aun te acuerdas de mi-.

-Imposible, revise su pulso, debería haberlo matado mi Bala del Origen- piensa mientras usa magia de refuerzo en su cuchillo.

\- El tiempo te ha tratado bien Kiritsugu, diez años han pasado y has cambiado muy poco- dice Yggdmillennia mientras se para del asiento y mira a Kiritsugu con incredulidad.

Kiritsugu no responde, solo lo mira fijamente, analiza todas sus posibilidades, Yggdmillennia no es un mago común, es un oponente muy poderosos y habilidoso, sin mencionar la ventaja que tiene en este territorio, un avión obviamente es la mejor situación en la que se puede encontrar un mago especializado en pelea a distancias medias.

-Veo que no quieres hablar, bueno, de todas formas no vine a hablar contigo, vine a enfrentarme a ti- dice Yggdmillennia, cambiando su tono burlón y juguetón, a un tono serio y frío, complementándolo con una mirada fría con instinto asesino. – Sígueme Kiritsugu, tengo un montón de sorpresas para ti adentro-.

Kiritsugu lo sigue , saca su pistola, parece que va a tener que usarla después de todo, Ygdmillennia es alguien que nadie puede tomar a la ligera. Cuando Kiritsugu entra, ve un escenario totalmente diferente, se encuentra en un barrera, se da cuenta, la realidad esta distorsionada, ve como todo el escenario tiene un tono rojizo, y como a los pasajeros se les empieza a derretir la piel.

-Antes de enfrentarte a mi, debes pasar por todos mis queridos familiares- le señala Yggdmillennia mientras los pasajeros se empiezan a levantar. Kiritsugu empieza a notar en ellos como se les sobresale los colmillos y el iris de sus ojos se vuelven rojos, el evento le es particularmente familiar, son Apóstoles Muertos.

-Encargarte de ellos, y luego podrás enfrentarte a mi uno contra uno- dice el mago mientras se queda parado al final del pasillo, esperando que el espectáculo comience.

Y sin duda, el espectáculo comienza, Kiritsugu empieza clavándole el cuchillo reforzado en el craneo del Apóstol que estaba en frente de el, inmediatamente los demás se empiezan a abalanzar contra el, Kiritsugu saca el cuchillo del craneo y se mueve dando un paso hacia la diagonal derecha, esquivando un arañazo de otro apóstol que se lanzo contra el, Kiritsugu aprovecho y le clavo el cuchillo al apóstol mas cercano, para cuando lo saca, tres apóstoles se le abalanzan contra el, parecen Kamikazes estos bastardos, así que utiliza su aceleración potenciada por dos ( Double Accel ) para esquivarlos a los tres y matar a otro que estaba justo enfrente de Ygdmillennia. Ya no queda nada entre El Asesino de Mago y el mago mas fuerte del honorable linaje Ygdmillennia, Kiritsugu saca su pistola, tiene posibilidades de un tiro limpio entre su bala y su cabeza, sin mencionar que perdería control sobre los Apóstoles Muertos.

El Mago no se inmuta, esta esperando que ocurra algo, así que antes de que ocurra es mejor acabar con la contienda, Emiya Kiritsugu pone el revolver en su frente, y cuando esta a punto de jalar el gatillo, una lanza golpea el revolver, desviando el tiro y lanzándola lejos del alcance de Kiritsugu.

-Bien hecho Lancer, justo a tiempo, nunca me decepcionas- dice el Mago mientras mira a su lado izquierdo. – Tu tampoco me decepcionas, el espectáculo fue divertido de observar- dice una voz gruesa e imponente.

Kiritsugu voltea y lo ve, El Lancer of Black de la IV Guerra, Vlad III. Queda impresionado, parece como si la gente estuviera regresando de la muerte sin razón lógica ( exceptuando los Apóstoles Muertos)

-Ahora acaba con el, no nos podemos tomar el lujo de seguir esperando que estos Apostoles le den el golpe de Gracia- le dice Ygdmillennia a Lancer. –Con gusto Master, este show llega a su gran final-.

Antes de que Lancer actuara, pudo observar en el cuello del mago, un pañuelo rojo que reacciono cuando Lancer intervino con su tiro, no cabe la menor duda, es la reliquia por la que vino a este estupido avión en primer lugar. Así que se mientras ellos cruzaban palabras el abalanzo su mano sobre el pañuelo en un acto desesperado, si usaba su hechizo de aceleración podría cogerlo antes de que el Servant hiciera un movimiento. Y así comenzó, recito en su mente el hechizo de aceleración potenciada 5 veces (Fifth Accel) y lentamente su mano se acercaba al pañuelo mientras Lancer se dio cuenta y lanzo una patada al abdomen de Kiritsugu, era una carrera haber que llegaba primero, su mano estaba encima del pañuelo y pudo cogerlo en el instante que recibió la patada.

Emiya salió a volar llevando a los Apostoles que aun seguían de pie con el, la patada había dañado el avión e hizo que Kiritsugu saliera fuera de este, sobrevivió ya que los apóstoles sirvieron de amortiguador, apenas podía respirar, y hacia mucho frío, lograba mantener la consciencia ya que seguía el efecto de la aceleración, cuando fijo su mirada en el avión vio como Lancer salto del avión hasta donde el se encontraba suspendido, cuando Lancer estaba a punto de atravesarlo, una lanza blanca bloquea la lanza negra, los dos se voltean para observar quien era, se puede ver una joven de cabellera dorada, larga, y de ojos iris azul, era Juana De Arco, que le salvo la vida a Kiritsugu.

Todo pasa tan rápido, Lancer intenta atravesarla, pero ella da una media vuelta en el aire, esquivando la Lanza, después de esquivarla, Juana arremete un golpe con su arma , siendo bloqueada por Lancer, pero el impacto del choque entre las dos armas es tan poderoso que los dos son impulsados para atrás en el aire. Lancer se desmaterializa mientras que Juana foca su atención en Kiritsugu, que sigue cayendo en el vacío del cielo.

Kiritsugu sigue consciente después de tanto tiempo, pero su aceleración cada ves va perdiendo efecto, pudo vivenciar la pelea entre los dos servants, quedando Juana solo a unos metros encima de el, Juana intenta atraparlo, pero Kiritsugu esta cayendo a una velocidad increíble, esta perdiendo la consciencia, lo ultimo que puede ver es la mano de Juana cada ves mas cerca de el, la vista le falla, su corazón cada ves va mas lento, creo que le ha llegado la hora al gran Asesino de Magos.

* * *

Para mas información, consulten:

 **Fate/Apocrypha :**

\- Vlad III - Lancer of Black

\- Juana de Arco- Ruler

\- Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia- Master de Lancer of Black

 **Fate Zero:**

\- Emiya Kiritsugu- Master de Saber

\- Hisau Maya


	2. Introduccion: Unlimited Blade Works (1)

Introducción: EMIYA

(Alaya)

Todos conocemos al incrédulo Emiya Shirou, ese idiota que cree poder salvarlos a todos sin sacrificar a nadie, excepto a él mismo. Nunca fue una persona muy inteligente, su sentido común era relativamente mínimo y era prácticamente un idealista, pero, nadie puede negar que él era un defensor de la justicia, una persona bondadosa, amable, que superaba todas sus dificultades con una fuerza de voluntad inalcanzable, sobrevivió a la V Guerra del Santo Grial y viajo por el mundo persiguiendo su ideal, salvando inocentes de un destino trágico, logrando milagros que una persona jamás podría hacer, ni siquiera un gran mago podría lograr las hazañas que él alcanzo.

El único testigo y admirador que tenía Emiya Shirou era Alaya, la voluntad de los hombres. Ella es la única que lo estuvo observando todo este tiempo, desde que detuvo el nacimiento de Avenger y la destrucción del Gran Santo Grial, siempre mantuvo a uno de sus guardianes observándolo, informándole de sus hazañas, de sus progresos, de sus éxitos y de sus fracasos. Ella veía en él un potencial bestial, podría ser el mejor candidato a Guardián que tendría, personas como él nacen una vez cada milenio, y lastimosamente nunca pudo reclutar a esas personas excepcionales.

Alaya tenía clara una cosa, tenia que volverlo suyo, no podía perder la oportunidad de tener a una persona tan fuerte y bondadosa como lo era él, el destino de Emiya Shirou era convertirse en un Guardián de la humanidad, un guardián de Alaya. Aunque había algo de duda en ella, después de todo, siempre hay malicia en los hombres, ¿no?

(Año 2020)

Era un día caluroso, en esta época del año siempre la temperatura aumenta, produciendo un calor algo bochornoso, Emiya Shirou odiaba que esto siempre ocurriera, siempre prefirió el frió al calor, cuando nevaba siempre podía recordar la sonrisa de su hermanita Illya jugando con la nieve, ese día de los pocos en los cuales la Guerra Santa por el Santo Grial no parecía una Guerra, parecía más que todo un juego a muerte protagonizado por niños, cada vez que él se pone a recordar los sucesos de esa época de su vida le da algo de risa como algo tan absurdo puede resultar tan letal: Cuatro estudiantes de preparatoria, un maestro de preparatoria, un viejo tenebroso, una niña yandere y un cura esquizofrénico enfrentados a muerte intentando obtener algo más allá de su entendimiento que al final acabaría desencadenando el apocalipsis.

Era una idea tan absurda e irreal que no podía evitar que una pequeña risa se le dibujara en su rostro, aunque esto no importaba, algo que esta experiencia le mostró y que su padre Kiritsugu le recordaba es que hay cosas que parecen imposibles que son posibles, y cosas que parecen posibles pero no lo son.

Emiya Shirou se encontraba en el suelo, sangrando por una herida de bala que tenia en el costado derecho de su abdomen, pero era curioso, él se mantenía calmado, la idea de su muerte no le aterraba, debería estar asustado, debería estar rogando por una oportunidad mas, o por lo menos por mas tiempo, él sabia que morir por una bala era algo irónico, se pudo enfrentar a seres místicos, seres creados por el milagro y la promesa que representaba el Santo Grial, y aun así salir victorioso del encuentro y con la capacidad de poder contarlo, mientras que una simple bala disparada por una persona corriente sin conocimiento de la magia lo había herido mortalmente. Él estaba empezando a perder la consciencia cuando de repente se empieza a escuchar una voz en su cabeza.

-Shirou, Emiya Shirou, ¿estás listo?- la voz parece de una mujer, es una voz pura y amable.

-¿Estar listo?, si te refieres que si estoy listo para morir estoy mas que preparado-.

-No, no vine aquí para quitarte la vida si es lo que estas pensando, estoy aquí para ofrecerte una nueva oportunidad, una oportunidad para hacer tu sueño realidad-.

-¿Mi sueño?, ¿te refieres a mi ideal?, no puedes engañarme con eso, lo que yo siempre quise no es posible, por mas que lo intente, por mas que halla gastado toda mi vida en esto, nunca pude lograr nada, siempre había algún muerto, siempre sufría alguien. Lo que yo quería es que nadie sufriera, quería salvarlos a todos, quería que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de tener una vida feliz, de que las personas pudieran salir adelante sin sufrir injusticias sin justa causa, quería simplemente ser... un defensor de la justicia-.

Alaya al escuchar esto, las pocas dudas que tenia de él se desvanecieron, era él, él era el indicado, él iba a ser el más poderoso de todos, él seria el que salvaría a la humanidad cuando lo requiriera, él sería su soldado más poderoso.

-Es posible, nada es imposible en este mundo, no si tienes la capacidad de realizarlo todo, eso es lo que te estoy ofreciendo Emiya Shirou, la capacidad de poder salvarlos a todos, de que los inocentes no sufran injusticias, de que puedas ser un héroe de la justicia-.

Shirou quedo perplejo, la oportunidad de que se realizara su sueño estaba en frente de él, parecía que si era posible después de todo, su sueño, su ideal...

-¿Cómo lo lograrías?, ¿Cómo yo, un simple intento de mago puede lograr su sueño?-.

-Soy la voluntad de los hombres, Alaya, por lo que los deseos de la humanidad son mis deseos, y todas las personas desean la paz, de diferentes maneras pero siempre la desean, pero no puedo hacerlo personalmente, necesito soldados, personas que tengan el mismo deseo de salvar a la humanidad como yo, y tú, Emiya Shirou, eres de esas personas que no desean un bien egoísta, tu deseas un bien general, un bien común, así que déjame re formular mi pregunta, ¿Quieres ser uno de mis soldados Emiya Shirou, ¿quieres ser un guardián de la humanidad?

Emiya Shirou dudo, no sabia si esta propuesta era cierta, era muy buena para ser verdad, pero, ¿que tenia que perder?, estaba a punto de morir, así que si no era cierto, simplemente moriría, pero si era cierta... Podría ser un defensor de la justicia.

-Acepto- Shirou había dejado la duda, esta podía ser, como decía Alaya, una oportunidad para hacer realidad su ideal. –Seré tu guardián-.

(Limbo en el tiempo)

EMIYA aun recuerda ese momento a la perfección, ese ultimo día de vida en el cual le vendió su alma al diablo, cuando le prometieron lo imposible y él en su ingenuidad se lo creyó, ¿salvarlos a todos?, no me hagan reír, eso era imposible, un simple sueño que solo un incrédulo creería, él ha vivido el infierno tantas veces, ha estado en zonas de guerras suicidas, ha sido traicionado por la gente a la que él protegía, ha matado tanto culpables e inocentes si la situación lo requería, aprendió que la vida es algo tan frágil y sencillo que hasta un niño puede quitar una vida si tiene la capacidad, cada batalla era simbolizada por una espada, un simple recuerdo de la verdadera naturaleza de la humanidad, de su ideal roto, de su muerte en vida.

Una llanura infinita de espadas, su único logro en toda su vida, en su juventud siempre pensó que en su vida pasada debió haber sido algún tipo de herrero, porque siempre sus emociones eran representadas por espadas en su esfera de realidad, cada una tan diferente de la otra, cada una con su propia historia que contar, y aun así siempre son similares entre si. Este es el único lugar al que EMIYA puede entrar cuando quiere, el único lugar donde Alaya no puede forzarlo a hacer lo que dicte su voluntad forzándolo a realizar tareas las cuales el simplemente ya no quiere realizar.

-No se de que te quejas, tu tomaste la decisión de ser su sirviente después de todo- una voz ya familiar le habla a la distancia. -No se de que estas hablando Tokisada, no me he quejado en ningún momento desde que hice el contrato hasta ahora- le responde EMIYA.

-Oh vamos, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de tu estado de animo?, desde que hiciste el contrato con Alaya este mundo se pone cada ves mas oscuro, y esas ruedas dentadas en el cielo se ponen a trabajar, esas son pruebas de que te la pasas culpándote y odiándote a ti mismo, y pues en parte te lo mereces, creí que todos esos años de experiencia te habían enseñado a que los milagros no existen, que todo en esta vida tiene un precio y que nada se consigue sin hacer algún sacrificio-.

-¿Puedes ahorrarte tu sermón?, ahora no estoy de humor para aguantarte otra ves con el mismo discurso- le dice Archer mientras clava otra espada en la llanura. Las palabras de Amakusa Shiro eran ciertas, todas ciertas, él se merecía el dolor que estaba sufriendo, Alaya le puso un anzuelo y el cayo como todo el idiota que fue, aunque ahora no era tiempo para eso, sabía que Alaya no tardaría en encargarle un nuevo trabajo, y el tenia que estar preparado para lo que fuera, ya era normal que lo mandaran en medio de un conflicto bélico o en toda la entrada de una guarida terrorista, y si tenia suerte aparecería solo a unos metros de distancia que le dejarían planear alguna estrategia.

De un momento a otro, el aire en la esfera de realidad empezó a cambiar, de pasar de un estado neutral y tranquilo, empezó a agitarse de una manera violenta, concentrándose en un solo punto, y esto significa solo significaba una cosa, su próxima misión lo aguardaba.

-Vaya, quien diría que tu próximo trabajo seria tan rápido, incluso mas rápido que lo usual- dice Tokisada en un tono con ligera curiosidad. -No importa si se demora quince minutos o tres días, trabajo es trabajo, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer- responde EMIYA con un tono de desinterés.

EMIYA podía sentir que algo en este portal era diferente, la energía que emanaba de él era aún más fuerte que la de los otros portales, tenía un presentimiento de que esta misión iba a ser totalmente diferente a las demás, y eso no era buena señal, Alaya es una entidad de costumbres, tiene un encargado para cada tipo de tarea por mucho que se puedan parecer unas con otras, por eso es muy extraño que dos Guardianes tengan que trabajar juntos, ya que cada uno trabaja en algo en específico y solo se cruzan cuando se necesitan que se hagan dos trabajos en el mismo espacio-tiempo.

Aunque EMIYA dudo mucho de cruzar el portal o no, no tenía más opción que cruzarlo, ya que no importa las dudas que tenga, estas no pueden ser un impedimento para que él pueda realizar con éxito su misión, por lo que cruzo el portal lentamente, cada paso que daba dentro del portal podía sentir como el poder empezaba a fluir dentro de él, como se fortalecía rápidamente, como sus atributos físicos empezaban a sobrepasar a los humanos, como trascendía a ser una entidad totalmente poderosa.

-Se te ha llamado Espíritu heroico- se escucha una voz por todo el ambiente. –Se te ha llamado para participar en la Guerra del Santo Grial-.

EMIYA al escuchar esto quedo en Shock, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía ni siquiera en que debería enfocar sus pensamientos, así que lo único que puede hacer es conservar la calma, y pensar en la prioridad de la situación. Escuchar que vas a volver a la Guerra del Santo Grial no es algo que se pueda digerir fácilmente, pensar en las repercusiones que tendrá tanto personales como espacio-temporales no se hacen en solo un minuto, se necesita tiempo para digerirlo con claridad, cosa que EMIYA no tenía.

-Tu recipiente será Archer, tu objetivo obtener el Santo Grial, tu recompensa será la realización de tu deseo más anhelado-

-Así que buena suerte, que gane el mejor-

Después de esas últimas palabras, una luz cegadora se esparce por todo el lugar, al final del fuerte resplandor, EMIYA puede visualizar el lugar en el que se encuentra, una habitación que abarca casi un piso entero, todos los objetos alrededor suyos destruidos, solo quedando intacto un sofá al frente suyo. Este lugar le era demasiado familiar, ya había estado en este sitio antes, simplemente le era difícil recordarlo, como si estuviera viviendo un Deja Vu.

Dejando de lado el lugar, no había presencias hostiles, parece que hay otras tres personas en la mansión en los pisos más de abajo, los cuales parecen que se acercan rápidamente, un hecho curioso es que después de llegar a este lugar, EMIYA tenía ya todo claro acerca de cómo funciona la Guerra del Santo Grial y en que consiste, así que alguno de ellos debe ser su Master, por acto seguido, se sienta en el sofá que estaba al frente suyo mientras espera a que suban.

No se demoraron ni un minuto cuando dos personas llegan a la misma habitación que él; Una tenía el cabello rubio ondulado, ojos cafés, un vestido azul con un diseño clásico de la alta aristocracia. La otra tenía el cabello café liso con dos sujetadores de cabello negro, ojos azules con toque de verde, una camisa roja y una falda café oscuro. Lo único que hicieron fue quedarse viendo sorprendidas el aspecto de la habitación.

-Bueno señoritas-

Apenas se escuchó la voz de Archer, las dos se centraron inmediatamente en el Servant que tenían al frente.

-¿Quién de ustedes es mi maestro?


End file.
